


An Unexpected Score

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, I have no excuse not to finish this since it's 2nd Best Boy's birthday., I love Guy so much though., There isn't enough content for him though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Liz and Guy celebrate his team's ladliz victory... In the men's locker room.





	An Unexpected Score

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was actually a bit tricky to write, but I think it came out okay! I nothing else, it was good practice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Go Guy, go!!!” Uncaring of the stares she got, Liz continued to cheer on the red-head that was currently obliterating everyone else on the field.  
   
    He was like lightning, fast and terrifyingly strong as he tackled the opposing player who had the ball, allowing his team mate to come in and snatch it. Without skipping a beat, he got to his feet, going to cover them. His normally carefree face was instead laced with an intensity that she’d never seen before. It was actually a bit handsome (not that she’d ever tell him though). The other school looked at each other in concern as they all surrounded the player with the ball, and dove for him. Out of both instinct and fear, he tossed the ball. Right before an opposing player could grab it however, Guy swept in, and was able to make his way to the goal with ease since the majority of the team was recovering from their attack.  
   
As soon as the point was scored, the bell rang, signifying the end of the match. The entire school burst into cheers, Liz not being an exception at Gedonelune’s victory. Guy was hoisted into the air by his team, who all chanted their captain’s name in victory as they carried him off to the locker room. Despite their smiles, the star player himself was looking around in confusion, trying to find Liz in the crowd.   
   
“Hey, Liz? Didn’t you tell Guy that you joined the cheer squad?” A quick glance to her left revealed one of her cheer mates that she’d gotten close with.  
   
“W-Well, I wanted it to be a surprise! I didn’t know that he was that focused during games though, I doubt he even noticed me! I’ll just change and meet him at the entrance.”   
   
“Ohhhh no! I know how excited you were to have him see you! Just greet him in the locker room! Most of the other players are gone within minutes, but Guy always stays a bit after!” Before Liz could argue, she was pushed towards the locker room, the only thing listening to her quips being the wind.  
      
_______________  
   
    It had been a good while since Liz was left all alone by her friend, and even longer since all the players left, with the exception of Guy. Frozen in her spot right in front of the door, Liz steeled herself up one last time, before weakly knocking on the door.  
   
    “G-Guy? Are you in there?” It was dead silent. Thinking that he’d already left, she turned away, but she heard a muffled reply through the door.  
   
    “A-ah, Liz! You can come in if you want!” She hesitated, before opening the metal door.  
   
    It was different than she expected. Liz expected… Well, she wasn’t sure. She just expected it’d look different than the girl’s locker room in some way, but they were about the same. The only differences were that the lockers had Ladliz uniforms instead of cheerleading ones, and the benches were slightly larger. On one of these benches was a sweaty man with red hair, clad in a simple pair of shorts. He quickly noticed her, but averted his gaze just as fast. Once she saw him, all her concerns melted away. Liz quickly ran over, jumping into his arms, slightly blushing from the fact that he was shirtless.  
   
    “Guy, you were amazing out there! I’m so proud of you!” The boy smiled and returned the hug, but still avoided eye-contact.  
   
    “Well, I did tell you that I’d win my next game for you!.. So… What's up with the outfit?” He finally looked back at her, but his face was redder than his hair. It made her question how he could be the same man as the one on the field not too long ago.  
   
    “Oh, well, I was going to surprise you, but you were so focused on the game that I was pretty sure you never noticed! I joined the cheerleading squad so I could do more than just cheer for you in the crowd!”  
   
    “O-oh… T-that’s really nice of you Liz!” Despite the smile on his face, the words felt somewhat forced. A thick silence permeated the two. It looked like he wanted to say something, but every time he opened his mouth, no words left it.   
   
    “W-well, I should leave so you can finish changing… I’ll meet you at the entranc-ah!” As she stood up, she was yanked back into her boyfriend’s strong embrace. Liz’s cheeks took on a rosy hue as her eyes darted from his muscled arms to his flushed face.  
   
    “I really like it.”  
   
    “Huh?”  
   
    “The uniform… I like it a bit too much.” Once she registered the hidden meaning of his words, it was Liz’s turn to avoid eye contact.  
   
    “Y-you could have just said so from the start. It’s not like we haven’t done anything like… That before…” Shock crossed his face from her words.  
   
    “You mean you don’t find it weird?” Turning herself enough to face him, she placed a tender kiss onto his lips, giving him a smile sweeter than sugar.  
   
    “Guy, when I decided to be your girlfriend, that included everything, even the weirder things… However, I do have one question…”  
   
    “Yeah?”  
   
    “... Are we going to do this here?” He looked around, remembering where they were.  
   
    “O-oh, right… Well, I mean… No one should be coming back here since the game’s over and all so if you want…” Since they were getting nowhere, Liz decided to take the initiative.  
   
She caressed his cheek, grabbing his attention, before leaning in to connect their lips. Once Guy got over the initial shock of it, his eyes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, his hands snaking around her hips to help support her. They left each other’s mouths, eyes full of adoration, before they returned to each other’s mouths, this time with more intensity than before. Liz wrapped one of her arms around his neck, and used her remaining hand to ruffle through his soft locks, making him sigh into the kiss. He looked at her for confirmation to continue, and she gave him a light nod. Guy left her lips, and started trailing his kisses downward, stopping to leave a few small bites on her neck. Liz could feel him smiling into her skin at the sounds that left her mouth.  
   
    “Oh man… You’re just too cute sometimes Liz!”  
   
    “H-Hey! Don’t tease me right now Guy!” She pouted at the boy, who simply laughed.   
   
    “But your expressions are so cute! How can I resist?” A devious smile crossed Liz’s face. She closed in and nibbled his ear, making him shiver.  
   
    “What’s wrong Guy? You’re completely flushed!” His only response was a few incoherent mumbles, making Liz laugh in return. He quickly recomposed himself, and the hand on her waist wandered down.  
   
    “Do you mind getting up for a minute? I can’t get them off with you on my lap…” Realization crossed her face, and she got off. Her hands grabbed the hem of the skirt, about to pull it off, when his hands stopped them.  
   
    “Leave it on?” She gave him a small smile, and instead reached for the shorts underneath, slipping both them and her panties off. She couldn’t help but laugh at his love-drunk smile.  
   
    “See something you like?”   
   
    “Absolutely.” He rose to get up, but was quickly pushed back onto the bleacher by Liz, who climbed back on.  
   
    “Uh-uh! You already worked so hard today, just let me take care of you.”   
   
    “Liz, you really don’t have to! I don’t wanna make you do all the work.” She hesitated, before grabbing his hand and guiding it to her center.   
   
    “I-if you really want to help, then you can get me ready…” Both of them were blushing messes at the statement, but after a deep breath a sly smirk crossed Guy’s features.  
   
    “You’re getting a bit bold, aren’t you Liz?”  
   
    “Really Gu-!” He cut her off with a kiss, and slipped two of his fingers inside, making Liz moan into the kiss. The way he moved his fingers was torturous, he made sure to rub every spot his long fingers could reach, but did it so slowly that it only left her craving more contact. As if he read her mind, he added another finger, making her curl her toes at the stretch, and pressed his thumb against her knub.  
   
    “Is that good Liz?” She clutched onto his shirt, nodding into his chest. Feeling that it was unfair that he got no treatment, she slid he hand into his shorts, and firmly gripped his member, making his breath hitch. Smiling at his reaction, she slowly moved her hand along, making sure he was completely ready for her.  
   
    “W-Wait… Do you have a condom?” Both froze in place at the realization.   
   
    “I… I didn’t actually plan on doing this, so no. Sorry…”  
   
    “... Hey, could you get off quickly? I need to check something.” Guy (awkwardly) rushed over to a random locker, and rummaged around. Liz heard him cheer in satisfactory before heading back, a tiny square in hand.  
   
    “Got one! I’ll just pay them back later. So, back to business?” Pulling him back down, Liz slid his shorts off, and slid the condom onto his member. She took a deep breath, placing her hands on his chest for support, before sliding onto him. It wasn’t the first time they’d messed around, but they’d never done it in this position. It was a bit weird, usually Guy did most of the work, but there was little he could do but let his hands wander.   
   
    Liz started off slow at first, partially because it was a bit awkward, partially because she was gauging his reactions to see what he liked. After a few times, she started to speed up. Guy’s hands moved down to help guide her. Like usual, Liz tried to repress the sounds that threatened to spill out of her mouth, but Guy wasn’t having it. He tilted his hips, making his member sink deeper into her, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.  
   
    “Hey Liz… Do you mind if we change?” Both of their movement slowed, and concern was easily seen in the girl’s eyes.  
   
    “A-am I not doing a good job?” Guy gave her a quick kiss, yet that one kiss still contained all the love he had for her.  
   
    “Of course you are! I just prefer the other way, I like making you feel good after all. Besides, you’re probably tired from cheering all day. I’ve got really good stamina, so I  still have some energy left in me!” The two came to a complete stop, and Liz slid off, slightly disappointed at the empty feeling (though she’d never admit that.)  
   
    “Alright, if you really want to, I’m fine with that. Are you sure though?”   
   
    “Yep, I’m pretty sure.”  
   
    Once Liz got off him, Guy laid her on the bench, making sure she was comfortable as he straddled her hips. She wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a heated kiss as he entered her once again. On instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close, even though she knew it wasn’t necessary with him. She couldn’t help but let out a pleased moan at the feeling of being filled again despite how little time had passed. Like usual, his pace was relatively slow, it always took a bit of encouragement to make him confident enough to speed up. She left his mouth, instead moving to his ear.  
   
    “You were so amazing out there, did you know that?” The poor boy actually froze, not expecting to hear those words, which only made Liz giggle.”  
   
    “Don’t stop~ Would you stop in the middle of a match?”  
   
    “N-no of course not I... “ His hands left her hips, slapping his cheeks a few times to recompose himself. Despite the fact that it was adorable, Liz really wanted him to get back to business.  
   
    “Have I told you how handsome you were on the field? The way your sweat shined on your muscles, the way you took initiative… But do you know what I loved the most?”  
   
    “W-what was it?” Liz brushed aside a few locks of hair, and looked straight into his glimmering red eyes, giving him the most devilish look she could muster.  
   
    “I just loved how full of passion your eyes were during the match. Whenever you happened to glance in my direction, I almost stopped cheering from how intense it was…” Guy remained speechless, but a shy smile was on his face, all Liz had to do was finish it off.  
   
    “... So why don’t you show me that same passion now, captain?” He exhaled heavily, rapidly shaking his head. For a minute, Liz thought she crossed a boundary, that is, until that expression she craved so much made an appearance on his face.  
   
    “If that’s what you really want, I guess I can deliver…” Unwrapping her legs from his waist, he threw them over his arms so they were resting on her shoulders, and his hands cradled her hips. He looked into her eyes once more for silent confirmation, before he resumed his thrusts. Unlike all the past times, the speed and force of his thrusts were almost bruising, and the thrusts felt deeper than ever. It felt absolutely amazing.  
   
   
A flurry of broken, inconsistent noises left Liz’s mouth, and the only thing she found herself able to do was peer up into her lover’s intense gaze as her focused on her reactions. His eyes wandered from her face down to the rest of her body, sparkling when he saw how the tight material of her crop top accented her chest to the skirt that did nothing to cover her center. Despite how impossible it seemed, he actually seemed to go faster, but not for much longer. He started to become uneven with his thrusts, as his grip on her waist tighten, enough to hurt, but not too much. His brow was furrow, and he bit onto his bottom lip as he slightly slowed his pace. Liz knew what that face meant, he was close. He wasn’t the only one either. She could feel herself just barely hanging on by a thread.  
   
It didn’t take much longer for him to find release. He continued thrusting until he absolutely couldn’t, but it didn’t stop him from making sure Liz got the same finish. Guy got onto his knees so her was facing her center, and he was absolutely merciless as he dove in, sucking at her clit and inserting multiple fingers in the process, prodding everywhere inside her that they could as Guy gauged her body’s reactions. Liz could only weakly grip the bench as her thighs attempted to squeeze shut before she let out a scream, coating Guy’s face in her juices.  
   
Grabbing a nearby towel, he adjusted Liz so she was leaning on his shoulder as he wiped his face, throwing the fabric away to who-knows-where. For a good while, the two lovers simply stayed put, much too tired to even consider doing anything else. Eventually, Guy started to laugh, and smothered Liz’s face with a shower of light kisses, making her laugh as well.  
   
    “Oh man, I’m so lucky to have you Liz.”  
   
    “I’m lucky too… But right now, I’m just thinking about how we did this in the locker room. We could’ve gotten in so much troub-”  
   
    “Hey Guy, are you still in here?!” Before either of the two could react, the door burst open, revealing the entirety of the Ladliz team. Luckily since she was still wearing the uniform, most everything was hidden, but considering how exhausted the two looked and Guy’s lack of clothing, it wasn’t had to figure out what had happened simply moments ago. Both their faces paled as the group made various remarks. Some were just as embarrassed as them, looking away to give them privacy, while a bold few made comments.  
   
    “Guy~ I didn’t know you had a thing for cheerleading unifor-” Grabbing the closest thing, which happened to be his water bottle, Guy tossed it at them with deadly precision, just barely missing them. If looks could kill, there would’ve been a massacre.  
   
    “GET OUT.” It didn’t take long after that for them to shut the door, but snickers were still heard behind the door. His scowl was replaced with a look of utter embarrassment.  
   
    “I-I am so sorry Liz… I-I’ll just go find your shorts!” Before he ran off, Liz pulled him down, giving him a gentle kiss.  
   
    “I-It’s okay, it wasn’t on purpose or anything, we just got unlucky this time. You go get dressed, I’ll get the shorts myself, okay?” Still averting her gaze, he gave her a small nod as she walked away, looking for the black shorts that were carelessly tossed away. He headed towards his locker, pulling out his normal clothes, and was in the process of putting it on, when he froze.  
   
    What exactly did Liz mean by ‘next time?’  
      
 


End file.
